Joe Calzaghe
|ratedat = Super Middleweight Light Heavyweight |reach = |birth_date = |birth_place = Hammersmith, London, England |home = Newbridge, Wales |style = Southpaw |total = 46 |wins = 46 |KO = 32 |losses = 0 |draws = 0 |no contests = 0 }} Joseph William "Joe" Calzaghe, CBE, ( ; born 23 March 1972) is a retired Welsh professional boxer. He is a former WBO, IBF, WBC, WBA & The Ring Super Middleweight Champion and The Ring Light Heavyweight Champion. Calzaghe is the longest-reigning world champion in recent years, having held the WBO Super Middleweight title for over ten years and made 21 successful defenses. He relinquished the title to move up to light heavyweight. As his super middleweight and light heavyweight reigns overlapped, he retired with the longest continual time as world champion of any active fighter. He is part of the Team Calzaghe based at the Newbridge boxing club. Between 2006 to 2008, he was rated by The Ring magazine as a top ten pound for pound boxer. On January 2009, Calzaghe was ranked #3 in the world by The Ring.The Ring 100 : Ranking the World's Best Fighters – Boxrec Boxing Encyclopaedia. Boxrec.com (2009-03-01). Retrieved on 2012-12-19. He retired in February 2009 with an undefeated record and as a reigning World Champion. Calzaghe is rated by Boxrec as the 11th pound-for-pound best British boxer of all time.BoxRec Boxing Records. Boxrec.com. Retrieved on 2012-12-19. Calzaghe is sometimes referred to as the "Pride of Wales," or the "Italian Dragon" in reference to his mixed heritage (the dragon being both a Welsh emblem and a Sardinian myth). In 2007, Calzaghe became BBC Sports Personality of the Year, by gaining 28.19% of the public vote.BBC News Sports Article retrieved 10th December 2007 This made Calzaghe the first Welsh winner of this award since show jumper David Broome in 1960. He was also awarded the Young Boxer of the Year Award in 1995. Biography Calzaghe was born in Hammersmith, London, to Sardinian father Enzo Calzaghe and his Welsh mother Jackie. The family moved to Wales when he was two years old. Their home is at Newbridge in South Wales. He attended Roots School System and still lives in the area. Calzaghe was the first person to be awarded the Freedom of Caerphilly, his home county, in 2009. The award was presented to Calzaghe in front of his family — father and trainer Enzo, mother Jackie, sister Sonia, (then) girlfriend Jo-Emma Larvin and sons Joe Jr. and Connor, 15 and 11 years old, respectively at the time. Already a member of the Order of the British Empire (MBE), he was appointed CBE in the 2008 Queen's Birthday Honours. Queen' Birthday Honours, 2008 Net News Publisher, 14 June 2008 Amateur career Calzaghe, a southpaw, began boxing at age nine. In more than 12 amateur contests, he won four schoolboy ABA titles, followed by three consecutive senior British ABA titles (British Championships) between 1990 and 1993. He reportedly had an amateur record of 110–10. Calzaghe received his last defeats at the hands of Michael Smyth in the 1990 Welsh ABA Final and Romanian amateur Adrian Opreda at the 1990 European Junior Championships in Prague.Shuttleworth P How to stop Joe Calzaghe''BBC report, 15 April 2008Biography'' on Joe Calzaghe's official website Professional career In September 1993 Calzaghe was signed up and made his professional debut at Cardiff Arms Park on the Lennox Lewis vs. Frank Bruno bill the following month. By June 1995, Calzaghe had won nine out of nine fights, seven in the first round and two in the second. At the end of 1995, Calzaghe was voted Young Boxer of the Year by the Professional Boxing Association and the Boxing Writers' Club, with Barry McGuigan's top tipping Calzaghe for 1996: "He punches ferociously, moves superbly and has the best of the European technique and US aggression."World Championship Boxing presents Joe Calzaghe Manchester Evening News, October 2006 In October 1995, Calzaghe won the vacant British Super Middleweight title, stopping Steve Wilson in the eighth round. He successfully defended his title with an easier-than-expected fifth round stoppage of the undefeated puncher Mark Delaney. Calzaghe's critics said that he had not really been tested. Calzaghe said in reply that he could only beat whoever was out there and prepared to fight him. In November 1996, Calzaghe moved to Frank Warren's stable. Warren, who had managed Nigel Benn for his first twenty fights, declared: "Joe Calzaghe is a far better prospect, in fact he is my fighter for the new millennium." Warren spent the summer of 1997 chasing a fight for Calzaghe with either WBC Champion Robin Reid or WBO Champion Steve Collins. The fight with Collins was arranged, but at a late stage Collins withdrew because of injury, was stripped of his title, and then retired. Calzaghe split with promoter Frank Warren in June 2008 and announced that he would promote his fights personally for the remainder of his career. The split caused Warren to launch a court case against Calzaghe, claiming that a verbal promise to promote the Roy Jones Jr. fight was broken and that Calzaghe owed him $1.4 million; Calzaghe in turn claimed that Warren owed him past fees. In March 2009 the High Court ruled that Warren had persuaded Calzaghe to sign contracts under duress when Calzaghe was hungry and dehydrated preparing for matches and that Warren's company Sports Network Limited owed Calzaghe $2.8 million in unpaid fees. Sports Network Limited intends to appeal the award.Calzaghe Wins Court Battle Against Promoter NY Times, March 16, 2009 WBO Super Middleweight Champion After Collins retired, a fight against British boxing legend Chris Eubank was quickly set up for the vacant WBO title on 11 October 1997, in Sheffield. Calzaghe emerged victorious over the two-time WBO champion, shockingly knocking the granite chinned Eubank down in the opening seconds and claiming a unanimous points win. The judges scored the contest 118–110, 118–109, and 116–111 in favour of Calzaghe. Eubank said of Calzaghe in a 2006 interview that: "Joe is the proper article, a true warrior." Calzaghe conceded that Eubank, even in his comeback, gave him the toughest fight of his life. In 1998 he defended his title against Branco Sobot (winning by technical knockout in 3 rounds), Sobot, was a late replacement for American Tarick Salmaci, who pulled out after a row with his management. Sobot was knocked down in the third round, he beat the count but immediately came under renewed punishment from Calzaghe. Forcing the referee to step in at 1:35 of the third round. Calzaghe then went onto fight Juan Carlos Gimenez (TKO in 10 rounds), a former opponent of both Nigel Benn and Eubank. In 1999, Calzaghe started out by fighting his domestic rival, Robin Reid. Calzaghe was bitter that Reid refused to face him whilst holding the WBC Championship in a unification bout and vowed to beat him. After twelve rounds, the judges scored the fight for Calzaghe via a split decision. Reid was never given the opportunity of a rematch. Calzaghe damaged his hand early on in the fight and according to Calzaghe, he suffered a dose of food poisoning. Calzaghe finished the year with another points win against Rick Thornberry. 2000 started with another points decision against David Starie. This was followed by wins against Omar Sheika (a fifth-round stoppage), and former WBC Champion and close friend Richie Woodhall. 2001 started with a first-round-stoppage win over unbeaten Mario Veit, followed by a win against Will McIntyre on the Mike Tyson-Brian Nielsen undercard in Copenhagen. Calzaghe dropped him in the third round with a ferocious left uppercut, although McIntyre managed to survive the count. But the end was near, Calzaghe dropped McIntyre again at the start of the fourth and this time the referee stopped proceedings. 2002 started with points wins against both the former IBF Champion Charles Brewer and Miguel Jimenez in Cardiff, followed by a quick TKO of Tocker Pudwill, who took the fight at very short notice as a replacement for the injured Thomas Tate, in Newcastle in December. With the win, Calzaghe successfully defended his WBO Super Middleweight title for the 12 time. After the fight, Calzaghe said: "I'm one of the best pound-for-pound fighters in the world. I want to be remembered as one of the best British boxers ever." Calzaghe's only fight of 2003 was in June against Byron Mitchell at the Cardiff International Arena. Calzaghe won by TKO in the second. Calzaghe suffered his first career knockdown in the second round. 2004 started out with a defense against Mger Mkrtchian in Cardiff where he won by a seventh-round knockout, followed by a points win over Karbary Salem in Edinburgh in October, during which Calzaghe was knocked down in the fourth round by a right hand. However, he dominated the fight and knocked Salem down in the 12th round, winning comfortably on all three scorecards, 116–109, 117–109 and 118–107. Veit got a rematch against Calzaghe in Braunschweig, Germany, in July 2005. Calzaghe beat Veit by technical knockout in the sixth round. On 10 September 2005, Calzaghe fought the Kenya boxer Evans Ashira and won by a unanimous decision despite breaking his left hand in the third round. Calzaghe fought on one-handed winning 120–108, 120–108, 120–107. Calzaghe vs. Lacy :Main article Joe Calzaghe vs. Jeff Lacy His scheduled bout with IBF Super Middleweight Champion Jeff Lacy for 5 November 2005 was initially canceled due to the break sustained to the metacarpal in his left hand. Warren successfully rescheduled it for 5 March 2006, and the match was won by unanimous points decision over Lacy, who was a pre-fight favourite with the bookmakers and pundits alike. Calzaghe dominated throughout the fight, with British fight fans chanting "easy" at the American during the last three rounds. Calzaghe gained the IBF title and won every round despite a point being deducted in the 11th for an illegal behind the body punch. He also won the vacant The Ring Championship, becoming the first Super Middleweight to be recognized as World Champion by Ring Magazine. On 14 October 2006, Sakio Bika challenged Calzaghe. Two points were deducted from Bika for head butts, one of which led to a severe cut over Calzaghe's left eye which would cause him problems for the duration of the bout. Calzaghe won the fight on decision to continue his undefeated run. On November 27, 2006, it was announced that Calzaghe had signed a contract to defend his WBO Super Middleweight title against former star of The Contender Peter Manfredo Jr. on April 7, 2007, at Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Wales to be shown on HBO. Because HBO did not want to cover a fight with mandatory IBF challenger Robert Stieglitz and with the opportunity to fight Taylor in the summer if he won against Manfredo, Calzaghe chose to fight Manfredo and as a result had to relinquish the IBF Super Middleweight Championship. Both Calzaghe and Warren claimed that, "Stieglitz doesn't mean anything outside of Germany." Stieglitz went on to fight Alejandro Berrio for the vacant IBF title, losing in 3 rounds. Berrio in turn lost the title to Lucian Bute in his first defense. On April 7, 2007, Calzaghe met Peter Manfredo Jr. in front of 35,000 fans in Cardiff, Wales. Calzaghe was victorious on a third-round stoppage, unleashing a flurry of punches on Manfredo, who threw nothing in return, thus drawing a stoppage from the referee. Manfredo and some commentators called the stoppage premature because Manfredo did not appear hurt. HBO's ringside announcers declared that the stoppage was "way too quick." Trainer Emanuel Steward did contend that Calzaghe was on his way to victory, but the stoppage was no fault of his own. Calzaghe vs. Kessler in 2007.]] In May 2007, Frank Warren released details to BBC 5 Live and on his website that Calzaghe had accepted Mogens Palle's offer of $5 million to fight Mikkel Kessler from Copenhagen, Denmark. The bout took place at Cardiff's Millennium Stadium on November 4. The fight was a unification bout for the WBO, The Ring, WBA (Super) and WBC Super Middleweight titles. Calzaghe won by unanimous decision, surpassing the 20 defenses made by Bernard Hopkins and Larry Holmes at middleweight and heavyweight respectively. Only former Heavyweight Champion Joe Louis (25 defenses), former Light Heavyweight Champion Dariusz Michalczewski (23 defenses) and former Minimumweight Champion Ricardo López (23 defenses) have made more title defenses. Calzaghe was frequently described as Undisputed Champion, Since he had relinquished the IBF title, others argued that this was not strictly accurate, Reuters called him "Undisputed King" of the division, while David A Avila said he was "the true undisputed world champion. Forget about the IBF titleholder Alejandro Berrio. That’s really Calzaghe’s belt too." The WBA describes Undisputed Champion as those who hold any two of the WBA, WBC, IBF and WBO titles; which Calzaghe did after beating Kessler and had earlier done after beating Lacy. Light Heavyweight Calzaghe vs. Hopkins On April 19, 2008, at the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada, Calzaghe defeated Bernard Hopkins to win The Ring Light Heavyweight Championship by a split decision in his first ever fight in the United States. Calzaghe did not get off to a good start. Hopkins dropped him with a right hand in the first round and began to get the better of Calzaghe on the inside. As the rounds went on, Calzaghe continued to push the pace and began to get his rhythm going by landing combinations at close range. Hopkins’ key weapon was his right hand, but after a few rounds Calzaghe could see the right hands coming and blocked the shots whilst Hopkins gradually tired. This was evident, as Hopkins held constantly, threw few punches and also repeatedly complained about alleged low blows from Calzaghe (which were not seen by the referee), at one point taking a knee. According to CompuBox, Calzaghe landed more punches on Hopkins than any of his previous opponents. Judges Chuck Giampa (116–111) and Ted Gimza (115–112) scored the fight for Calzaghe, while judge Adalaide Byrd (114–113) scored the fight for Hopkins. HBO's unofficial ringside judge [[Harold Lederman] scored the bout 116–111 for Calzaghe. Hopkins was upset with the official decision and said that he was robbed of a clear points win. Hopkins said, "I just really feel like I took the guy to school. I feel like I made him fight my fight, not his. I wanted him to run into my shots. I think I made him do that, and I think I made it look pretty easy. I think I controlled the pace, and I controlled the fight." He has also openly stated that he wants a rematch with Calzaghe. Calzaghe said: 'It was one of the toughest fights of my career.' 'He is very clever. He was so awkward. It wasn't pretty, but I won the fight.' 'It wasn't my best night, but I know I won.' "The first four rounds, and after that Calzaghe got in his groove, much like he did when he fought Mikkel Kessler, and from that point on it was Calzaghe. And Calzaghe didn't fight as good a fight as he could've fought, and he still won decisively." Emanuel Steward said at ringside. Calzaghe vs. Jones Jr. On July 8, 2008, after Calzaghe's split from Frank Warren, it was officially announced that the 39 year old, Roy Jones Jr., and Joe Calzaghe had reached an agreement to fight for The Ring Light Heavyweight Championship in New York City at Madison Square Garden on September 20, 2008 on HBO PPV. After Calzaghe injured his right hand in training, the fight was postponed, with 8 November being set as the new date. Calzaghe was put down by an accidental forearm in the first round. Two close rounds followed before Calzaghe took control of the fight. In the eighth round, Jones sustained a cut over an eye, nearly forcing a stoppage. All three judges' decisions were 118–109 for Calzaghe.http://uk.eurosport.yahoo.com/09112008/58/calzaghe-v-jones-jr-round-round.html Perfect Joe Calzaghe. boxingcapital.com Retirement On 5 February 2009, Joe Calzaghe announced his retirement from professional boxing, finishing with a record of 46–0 and becoming only the twelfth World Champion boxer, after Rocky Marciano, Ji Won Kim, Terry Marsh, Pichit Sitbangprachan, Edwin Valero, Harry Simon, Ricardo Lopez, Michael Loewe and Sven Ottke, to retire as an undefeated World Champion. After his retirement, fellow boxer and friend, Ricky Hatton described him as "the best British fighter we've ever had." After boxing Following his retirement from boxing, Calzaghe started his own boxing promotion company called "Calzaghe Promotions" with his father, Enzo Calzaghe. In an interview with GMTV, Calzaghe stated he is promoting The Beat Bullying campaign. He said to have found the inspiration from being a victim of bullying himself when he was young, saying he got bullied because of his small stature. Joe won the 2010 Soccer Aid, a British charity football match with the Rest of the World team beating England, Joe scored the Rest of the World team's first goal, the game was tied after full-time but the Rest of the World won on penalties. In 2012, Calzaghe made a cameo appearance as himself in an episode of the UK TV comedy drama Stella. Personal life Calzaghe has two sons, Joe (born 1994) and Connor (born 1997), from an 11-year marriage to Mandy Davies from 1994 to 2005.About Joe joecalzaghe.com Calzaghe split up with his girlfriend of 5 years, Jo-Emma Larvin, in 2009, after participating in the seventh series of the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing series, partnering Russian professional Kristina Rihanoff. "Strictly single: The curse of Come Dancing KOs Joe Calzaghe's five-year romance". Dailymail.co.uk (2009-08-28). Retrieved on 2012-12-19. Calzaghe and Rihanoff soon began a relationship thereafter, and the two remain together as a couple today."'Joe persuaded me to strip off': Strictly star Kristina Rihanoff reveals boxer boyfriend encouraged her to bare all for calendar" Dailymail.co.uk (2012-12-18). Retrieved on 2012-1-9. Following an undercover investigation by the News of the World newspaper, Calzaghe admitted he had used cocaine since his boxing career had ended. In a statement on his website, he added that he regretted his "occasional use of cocaine in what have sometimes been the long days since my retirement from the ring." Professional boxing record | style="text-align:center;" colspan="8"|'46 Wins' (32 knockouts, 14 decisions), ' 0 Losses', 0 DrawsJoe Calzaghe : Boxer. Boxrec.com. Retrieved on 2012-12-19. |- style="text-align:center; background:#e3e3e3;" | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Res.' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Record' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Opponent' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Type' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Rd., Time' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Date' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Location' | style="border-style:none none solid solid; "|'Notes' |- align=center | Win |46–0 |align=left| Roy Jones Jr. | | | |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York, New York}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win* |45–0 |align=left| Bernard Hopkins | | | |align=left| Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, Nevada}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |44–0 |align=left| Mikkel Kessler | | | |align=left| Millennium Stadium, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |43–0 |align=left| Peter Manfredo Jr. | | | |align=left| Millennium Stadium, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |42–0 |align=left| Sakio Bika | | | |align=left| M.E.N. Arena, Manchester}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |41–0 |align=left| Jeff Lacy | | | |align=left| M.E.N. Arena, Manchester}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |40–0 |align=left| Evans Ashira | | | |align=left| International Arena, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |39–0 |align=left| Mario Veit | | | |align=left| Volkswagen Halle, Braunschweig, Niedersachsen}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |38–0 |align=left| Kabary Salem | | | |align=left| Royal Highland Showground, Edinburgh}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |37–0 |align=left| Mger Mkrtchyan | | | |align=left| National Ice Rink, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |36–0 |align=left| Byron Mitchell | | | |align=left| International Arena, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |35–0 |align=left| Tocker Pudwill | | | |align=left| Telewest Arena, Newcastle, Tyne and Wear}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |34–0 |align=left| Miguel Ángel Jiménez | | | |align=left| Cardiff Castle, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |33–0 |align=left| Charles Brewer | | | |align=left| International Arena, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |32–0 |align=left| Will McIntyre | | | |align=left| Parken Stadium, Copenhagen}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |31–0 |align=left| Mario Veit | | | |align=left| International Arena, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |30–0 |align=left| Richie Woodhall | | | |align=left| Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, Yorkshire}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |29–0 |align=left| Omar Sheika | | | |align=left| Wembley Conference Centre, Wembley, London}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |28–0 |align=left| David Starie | | | |align=left| M.E.N. Arena, Manchester}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |27–0 |align=left| Rick Thornberry | | | |align=left| International Arena, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |26–0 |align=left| Robin Reid | | | |align=left| Telewest Arena, Newcastle, Tyne and Wear}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |25–0 |align=left| Juan Carlos Giménez Ferreyra | | | |align=left| National Ice Rink, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |24–0 |align=left| Branko Sobot | | | |align=left| International Arena, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |23–0 |align=left| Chris Eubank | | | |align=left| Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, Yorkshire}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |22–0 |align=left| Luciano Torres | | | |align=left| Whitchurch Leisure Centre, Bristol, Avon}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |21–0 |align=left| Tyler Hughes | | | |align=left| Wythenshawe Forum, Manchester}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |20–0 |align=left| Carlos Christie | | | |align=left| Whitchurch Leisure Centre, Bristol, Avon}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |19–0 |align=left| Pat Lawlor | | | |align=left| Star Leisure Centre, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |18–0 |align=left| Warren Stowe | | | |align=left| Goresbrook Leisure Centre, Dagenham, Essex}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |17–0 |align=left| Mark Delaney | | | |align=left| International Centre, Brentwood, Essex}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |16–0 |align=left| Anthony Brooks | | | |align=left| Brent Town Hall, Brent, London}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |15–0 |align=left| Guy Stanford | | | |align=left| Welsh Institute of Sport, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |14–0 |align=left| Stephen Wilson | | | |align=left| Royal Albert Hall, Kensington, London}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |13–0 |align=left| Nick Manners | | | |align=left| Festival Hall, Basildon, Essex}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |12–0 |align=left| Tyrone Jackson | | | |align=left| Barbican Centre, York, Yorkshire}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |11–0 |align=left| Robert Curry | | | |align=left| Elephant & Castle Centre, Southwark, London}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |10–0 |align=left| Bobbie Joe Edwards | | | |align=left| Ice Rink, Telford, Shropshire}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |9–0 |align=left| Frank Minton | | | |align=left| York Hall, Bethnal Green, London}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |8–0 |align=left| Trevor Ambrose | | | |align=left| Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, West Midlands}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |7–0 |align=left| Mark Lee Dawson | | | |align=left| National Ice Rink, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |6–0 |align=left| Karl Barwise | | | |align=left| National Ice Rink, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |5–0 |align=left| Darren Littlewood | | | |align=left| Town Hall, Dudley, West Midlands}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |4–0 |align=left| Martin Rosamond | | | |align=left| Welsh Institute of Sport, Cardiff}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |3–0 |align=left| Spencer Alton | | | |align=left| Newport Centre, Newport}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |2–0 |align=left| Paul Mason | | | |align=left| Watford Town Hall, Watford, Hertfordshire}} |align=left| |- align=center | Win |1–0 |align=left| Paul Hanlon | | | |align=left| Cardiff Arms Park, Cardiff}} |align=left| Titles in boxing Major World Titles: *WBO Super Middleweight Champion (168 lbs) *IBF Super Middleweight Champion (168 lbs) *WBA (Super) Super Middleweight Champion (168 lbs) *WBC Super Middleweight Champion (168 lbs) The Ring/Lineal Championship Titles: *''The Ring'' Super Middleweight Champion (168 lbs) *''The Ring'' Light Heavyweight Champion (175 lbs) Regional/International Titles: *BBBofC British Super Middleweight Champion (168 lbs) See also * Reigning boxing champions * Ring Magazine pound for pound * List of The Ring world champions * List of left-handed boxers References External links * Bio – file interview with Joe Calzaghe @ BoxingInsider.com * Joe Calzaghe career in pics – Virgin Media Sport * Joe Calzaghe Fight-by-Fight Career Record * Showtime fighter facts * *boxen-artur.de – Encyclopedia * Statistics at BritishBoxing.net * BBC Wales profile * Joe Calzaghe Fight News |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:BBC Sports Personality of the Year winners Category:BBC Wales Sports Personality of the Year Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:International Boxing Federation champions Category:Italian British sportspeople Category:People from Hammersmith Category:People from Newbridge, Caerphilly Category:Strictly Come Dancing participants Category:Super middleweights boxers Category:World Boxing Association champions Category:World Boxing Council champions Category:World Boxing Organization champions Category:Welsh boxers Category:Southpaw boxers Category:Amateur Boxing Association of England champions Category:People educated at Oakdale Comprehensive School